reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
WoD Characters
Informace o Patchi Tento patch obsahuje HD modely postav, které přišli v expanzi Warlords of Draenor předělané pro WoW 3.3.5a. Mám v něm zatím orky, trolly, taureny, gobliny (npc goblinů mají Cataclysm model), lidi, gnómy, trpaslíky a temné elfy. Draeneiové a nemrtví přijdou později, protože mám problémy s kostmi a rohy. Možná počkám, až to někdo udělá aby jsem se podíval jak to vyřešil, páč mám nyní dost práce se SnowCraftem, nebo tyto modely budu rovnou sdílet. Můj patch má 4.8 GB, ale fungují v něm nejen nové modely postav, ale už i 90 % NPC. Dokonce mám funkční i animace u všech nových modelů. Existuje ještě jedna verze WoD modelů ke stažení pro 3.3.5a, je na ModCraftu, má 550 MB, ale nefungují animace u modelů postav, patch také kompletně "zničí" všechny NPC (viz galerie), protože ve WoD je kompletně nový formát jmen pro CreatureDisplayInfoExtra.dbc a tento patch neobsahuje textury s novými jmény. Je tu i bug u orčice, občas se špatně zobrazuje textura na krku a podobný bugy. Oba patche hází errory při vypnutí WoW klienta, což je vlastně jedno, ale prostě se to děje. Pro můj patch je potřeba upravené WoW.exe (je součástí archivu), protože patch obsahuje Fast Login Screen. Btw můj patch je i přes to všechno co jde stále rozpracovaný, je tam taky dost chyb, dávám ho sem jen pro to, že si o to píše hodně lidí :-) A nakonec oba patche stěží fungujou při hraní na normálním free kde potkáváte desítky lidí, spíš budete zaplaveni WoW Errory. Využití patchů je spíš na vašich vlastních testovacích realmech. Update 28.1.2015 Nyní už mám patch s WoD modely nemrtvých, draeneiů a krvavých elfů, kteří z těchto tří zmíněných ras fungují nejlépe. Na modcraftu se také už takový patch objevil nicméně nemrtvý je tam nahrazen za jeho čínskou cenzurovanou verzi bez kostí (viz galerie) a ani se tomu nedivím, je s tím sraní až až. V mém i modcraft patchi je stále mnoho bugů. Rozdělil jsem můj patch na dvě části, jedna obsahuje nové modely a druhá textury pro NPC, bez kterých se NPC budou špatně zobrazovat (viz první info). Dám sem link zatím jen na modely, protože patch s texturami není hotový, čekám na finální verze blood elfských NPC v 6.1.0. Také pak do patche přidám nové WoD character screeny. Patch je nyní docela stabilní a lze s ním hrát na normálním serveru (šel jsem 3x BG na AT bez jediného WoW erroru). Update 4.4.2015 Toto bude asi poslední update, který dělám, pro lepší patch musíte jít za zkušenějšíma :-) Nebo to můžete zkustit podle návodu. Texture patch už mám také, ale vyhazuje errory, takže ho zatím ke stažení dávat nebudu dokud to nevyřeším. Modcraft patch se vyvíjel také a nyní ma jiný bug než dříve, postavy, lépe řečeno M2 modely mají v sobě díry (viz. galerie). Bohužel sám nemám čas úplně vše odzkoušet, takže pokud by kdokoliv našel chybu (bude nejspíše při nějaké animaci, hra vyhodí error), tak ji sem napište a trochu více podrobněji než jen "dostal jsem WoW Error", díky :-) Update 1.8.2015 Poslední update pro WoD character modely je zde, nemá smysl dělat nějaké další prozatím, protože Blizzard neustále modely i textury mění. Takže toto je poslední update na staronové M2 modely postav, nikdo neposílá zpětnou vazbu, všichní jen stahují a to mě přimělo vykašlat se na to. Pro mě je tento patch dál jen strátou času, všechno co jsem potřeboval pro sebe už mám. Update na správné zobrazení NPC, přesněji Blood Elfů nebude, protože Blizzard změnil uspořádání textury (viz. obrázek) a tak jsou tyto BLP nekompatibilní s modelem, jinak řečeno špatně se na modelu načtou. Tento problém lze vyřešit převodem nových M2 modelů postav, které načítají tyto nové BLP správně což znamená dělat celou práci znovu, jenže jak již bylo řečeno Blizzard je stále mění a dokud nepřestane nemá smysl něco převádět. NPC patch neobsahuje Gobliny, protože je to další asi 1 GB navíc, ale můžu ho dodělat zvlášť a dát ke stažení. Update 15.10.2016 Na internetu koluje už dost verzí a myslím, že bylo dost času už je pořádně vychytat a tak je tu budu sdílet i já. První je od uživatele Finsternis a je pro WoW 3.3.5a. Modifikuje pouze herní postavy nikoliv NPC, ale obsahuje všechny rasy a dokonce Undeady s kostma, doporučuji. Je rozdělen na dva patche, oba nakopíruj do data. Další verze patche pro WotLK koluje pro server Warmane, byla vytvořena někým z Warmane teamu a je pouze také pro herní postavy. Také obsahuje patche, jeden patří do data, druhý do enUS / enGB složky, musíte ho přejmenovat podle verze vašeho WoW. Třetí verzí je ta od uživatele blash, je vytvořená pro WoW 1.12.1! Zatím jsem ji nezkoušel, ale mít tyto složité modely ve Vanille muselo dát dost práce, samozřejmě tam je prý několik bugů. Poslední patch je od uživatele Konattchi, je pro WoW 4.3.4, tedy poslední Cataclysm patch, neměl jsem možnost jí zatím ozkoušet. Všechny verze stahuj dole :-) Download Všechny předchozí downloady a linky jsem odstranil, zde je poslední update z 1.8.2015. *'Patch-7' WoD Char Patch 731.6MB - Ulož.to nebo Mega. *'Patch-8' NPC Pacth 3.03GB - Ulož.to. *Finsternis Patch (3.3.5a) - Ulož.to / Mega. *Warmane Patch (3.3.5a) - Ulož.to / Mega. *Blash Patch (1.12.1) - Ulož.to / Mega. *Konattchi Patch (4.3.4) Ulož.to / Mega Galerie WoWScrnShot_010315_233353.jpg|Můj patch - Login Screen (stará verze patche) WoWScrnShot_010315_205806.jpg|Můj patch - NPC WoWScrnShot_010315_210201.jpg|Můj patch - Funkční animace WoWScrnShot_010315_211555.jpg|ModCraft patch - NPC wodch1.jpg wodch2.jpg wodch3.jpg wodch4.jpg wodch5.jpg wodch6.jpg wodch7.jpg wodch8.jpg wodch9.jpg wodch10.jpg wodch11.jpg wodch12.jpg wodch13.jpg wodch14.jpg wodch15.jpg|Update 28.1.2015 wodch16.jpg|Update 28.1.2015 wodch17.jpg|Update 28.1.2015 wodch18.jpg|Update 28.1.2015 wodch19.jpg|Update 28.1.2015 wodch20.jpg|Update 28.1.2015 undeadvsundead.jpg|Update 28.1.2015 diryvundeadm2.jpg|Update 4.4.2015 - Díry v M2 modelech